


止渴

by Meiyouchede



Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede
Summary: ⚠️孕期





	止渴

毕雯珺回家的时候房间暗着，黄小猪睡得很香，甚至还有呼噜声，他怀孕后总有一点打呼，毕雯珺走上前，小心地扶着他后脑勺，把枕头再垫高了一点，呼噜声渐渐停了，还吧唧了两下嘴。他四仰八叉地睡着，露在外面的皮肤比以前更为光洁水嫩，像只汁水饱满熟透的水蜜桃，掐一下便有汁水溢出，甜得发腻。他四肢还是纤细，手肘和膝盖还泛着粉，衬得隆起的圆润腹部有些突兀，像一只小小的蜘蛛。

等到毕雯珺洗完澡出来，房间的门半掩着，好像有些不太对劲的暧昧声响。黄明昊侧躺着，宽大的T恤撩起堆叠在腰间，睡裤已经蹬在了地上，他像是还无意识地睡着，把一个方形的抱枕夹在了腿间，一只腿曲起来回地磨蹭着腿根，嘴里溢出浪荡呻吟。

本来黄明昊体质特殊，能怀孕已经是几十万分之一的机会，因而两家大人格外谨慎，医生吩咐前三个月不要同房，大人们便明里暗里提醒毕雯珺，就差把他带走分开住了。黄明昊刚开始还笑嘻嘻觉得没什么，过了一个月就受不了了，加上孕后激素水平变化，变成一只饥渴的小猫，成天哭着闹着要。先前毕雯珺都是用手用嘴总之一切可以用的替代方法，但这都四个月了，检查结果一切正常，两家大人还是要求他忍着点千万不能伤着昊昊和宝宝，医生也只轻飘飘“嗯”一句，敲定了他延长的和尚生涯。

最近这段时间黄明昊闹得格外多，毕雯珺也憋得难受，从前那些办法都变成隔靴搔痒，止不住心底里的渴。昨天晚上黄明昊还在他怀里拱了半天，他把人抱在怀里温柔耐心地抚摸，前胸贴后背地抱着揉，用手帮他解决了一回，然后睡在了隔壁。这会儿看见黄明昊这幅样子，一声一声奶里奶气地哼，毕雯珺几乎是瞬间又硬了。

毕雯珺捏紧发颤的指尖推开门在床沿坐下，拨开他被汗沾湿后贴在额前的碎发，用手背碰碰他脸颊，轻声叫他，“昊昊，猪猪，宝宝，又难受了吗？”

黄明昊没醒，哼哼两声，无意识地去扯着内裤半褪下来，松紧带裤边卡在臀尖，箍得雪白饱满的臀肉从蜜桃变葫芦，臀缝都像染了春潮，粉得淫靡艳丽。他抖着手指往身后摸索，肉乎乎的手指头探进臀缝搅了半天也没找准地方，只把欲望勾得更汹涌，他忍不住哼唧着哭了起来。

毕雯珺抓住他的手腕拉开，手指头沾着的晶亮涎液拉出一道银丝，又在半空中断掉。毕雯珺的手指头比他的要长，细得像火柴棍，代替着探了进去，凭着往日旖旎的记忆很快找准了位置，碾上去来回研磨，黄明昊很快被送上了顶峰，颤抖着，肠肉层层吸附着手指，深处成股泌出火热肠液。

黄明昊终于醒了，睁开眼睛后半天才找回意识，眼睛里湿漉漉蒙了层水光，瞳孔里点了一滴化不开的墨，像只初生的幼鹿在找妈妈。他眼角的睫毛尾部还挂着一颗没掉下的泪珠，眨了两下眼睛，扑进毕雯珺怀里。

“呜呜，呜呜呜呜……”

毕雯珺听不清，艰难地把还插在他后穴的手指抽出，又带出一股一股透明粘液。他在他屁股上抹了抹，帮他把染湿了一片的内裤全部扯掉，小心地搂着他后背让他坐起来在怀里趴得更舒服些，一下下轻拍着后背。

“怎么啦？”

黄明昊还记着昨晚的求欢被拒，气呼呼地顺手掐他手臂，“呜呜呜呜呜……”

毕雯珺好笑，在他头顶亲一亲，拍拍他屁股，“去洗个澡好不好？”

黄明昊从他怀里钻出来，又眼泪汪汪地看着他，拉着他的手往身后送，柔嫩绵软的臀肉往他手掌上挤压。“呜呜呜呜，我想要，你是不是不喜欢我了？”

毕雯珺几乎用尽全力才能维持着平稳的呼吸，声音哑了几分，“当然不是，怕伤着你，你乖乖听医生话。”

黄明昊气恼得涨红了脸蛋，想发脾气也不知往哪儿发，软手软脚地从他怀里爬出来，把抱枕砸向他，自己躺回去扯着毯子捂住脸，踢着腿发脾气。

毕雯珺哭笑不得，但眼神又黏着在他纤细白皙的双腿上挪不开，算了下日子，19周了，应该没关系的。

他利索地脱了上衣，爬上床掀开毯子亲亲他脸颊，“委屈你了宝宝，你侧过去躺，不舒服就出声。”然后也没等他主动配合，自己帮着他翻了身，扯下内裤，扶着硬得发痛的阴茎，掰开他臀缝，密实地顶了进去。

黄明昊咬着嘴唇长长地哼了一声，娇嗲软糯得像粘稠米糊，他刚哭过还没缓过来，身后被顶了两下，眼角的泪又扑簌簌地掉。毕雯珺把手臂绕到他身前，小心地护着他的肚子，这才也长吐一口气，浅浅地抽弄起来，小猫咪舒服了，咬着手指头嗯嗯啊啊，抓着他手掌抱在怀里。适应了他抽送的力道后，情潮漫向更深处，不知餍足的后穴包裹着性器一下一下收缩，但是还不够，身体在叫嚣，还想要更多，想被捅干到最深处，想被更粗暴地对待。

黄明昊还在抽泣，"呜呜，哥哥再重一点，呜呜呜好痒，摸摸、呜…"一边将毕雯珺的手掌按在自己胸口，他孕后本来平坦的胸部也稍稍隆起，乳晕扩大了一圈，乳粒也涨大许多，一碰就浑身发颤。毕雯珺贴心地去揉乳尖，但碰一下他就哆嗦一下，便捏住轻轻捻动，手掌再拢起一点软肉，用发烫的掌心去揉。

"嗯、嗯……"黄明昊乖得不得了，声音黏糊得不行，像个乖巧的小面团，随着他指尖的动作和下身的挺弄发涨膨大，身体被催生奇妙的化学反应，发酵出更甜更香的味道。

"下面，也要摸摸。"黄小猪惯会享受，指挥着，牵着毕雯珺扶着他肚子的手往下，他那根颜色粉嫩的性器也激动地戳着下腹，头部翘起不断往外吐着黏液，毕雯珺顺着展开五指握住，揉搓着上下撸动，前后两处都被抚慰，黄明昊很快闷哼一声，交合之处迸发的快感如电流一般奔涌着漫开，两个人一起射了出来。

毕雯珺稍稍抬头去吻他的侧脸，汗津津地贴在一起也不嫌难受，心肝宝贝地哄着，他自己都还是个小孩，却为了他努力地孕育了一个新生命，难受不舒服了只知道可怜兮兮地哭。毕雯珺心内软得一塌糊涂，在他圆润白嫩的肩头亲一亲，又凑到肚皮上亲一亲略微凸出的肚脐。

其实都还没准备好，新婚燕尔的，他平常拿黄明昊也偶尔当小朋友哄，没想到上次去体检便查出怀孕。黄明昊那天穿了件鹅黄的卡通T恤，坐在医院走廊上想了许久，摸着自己还平坦的小腹，伸手拽他衣角，"哥哥，我要他的，我想给哥哥生个宝宝。"毕雯珺当时并未完全听进去，总疼惜着舍不得让他受那些苦，但黄明昊倒是准备工作一应俱全，看书上课补充营养，一句辛苦也没说过。

黄明昊也在小口小口地喘着气，喘匀了气才伸手指指床头的玻璃水杯，毕雯珺拿过来给他喂了小半杯水。性器泄过一回已经半软，从烂熟穴口滑了出来，黄明昊却又不吭声地去抓着揉，像小时候索要糖果一般试探着看他，"哥哥，还要。"

毕雯珺这回没有推托一句，小心地抱着他趴跪好，腰臀高高翘起，再拉着他一只手自己护着肚子，"乖，扶好，不舒服要告诉我。"然后握着他腰侧，又从身后插入。毕雯珺不敢太用力，柔缓地抽插，戳刺着高热肠壁，抽送时还能带出前次射进去的精液。黄明昊湿得厉害，整个下身都染着水迹，肉体拍打的声音便更为响亮，他一手托着肚子随着毕雯珺的动作前后晃动，整个人散发浓烈的情欲气息，身体内部的甜蜜果肉随着每一次抽送被捣烂，化成一罐香甜果酱，温柔地包裹住那颗甜蜜的小小结晶。

黄明昊想来第三次的时候毕雯珺拒绝了，抱着哄着去了浴室，结果黄明昊在浴缸里就睡着了。毕雯珺一边从他后穴里抠挖清理，一边又忍不住爱怜地亲亲他额头。"宝宝，宝宝。"黄明昊在梦境中迷糊地应着，"嗯、嗯嗯！"


End file.
